Someone Strange
by SerenityGirl23
Summary: Serena has a vison of a strange girl with a sword,how does chibiusa know her?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one (At Serena's school)  
  
"Seeeerreeenna!!!" Serena flinched and slowly turned round to meet a very angry mina clutching what looked like a manga,but was all ripped. "Ye...yes mina?" "Why the hell did you wreck my manga!!??" "Uh..well..you see,uh i..fell asleep..and uh..you see i.." "Ill get you for this meatball head!!!!!" As soon as serena heard these words she legged it up the school hall way and skidded round the corner only to collide with someone.  
  
"Oww!!Hey!!! That hurt!" Serena looked up to find herself face to face with a slim girl with pink hair up in cones and long pigtails looking very pissed. "Chibi...chibiusa??!" "Serena!!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- (At Serena's house)  
  
"So you decided to come back and visit us how sweet chibiusa!" Chibiusa blushed and scratched her head. "Well uh no not exactly,my mum said i need help with my studies. Ive been,uh kinda dragging behind." Ami chuckled. "Hehe well you know we are always willing to help you. What do you need help with exactly?" Chibiusa took out some noted that her mother,Neo-queen serenity had made for her to show the scouts and handed them to serena. "Oh no! Give them to ami she knows more than any of us put together! Im going to get a snack from the kitchen" "Your always eating serena your guna get sooo fat!"chuckled mina Serena threw a playful scowl at mina and continued into the kitchen for her "little" snack. She rumagged around for a minute noting things she found and then continuing her search. It was when she was reaching for a box of cookies when a sudden shooting pain hit her forehead. Serena jolted backwards but made no sound. She fell to her knees and held her head and shut her eyes,only to be met with images in her mind. Then things went black. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- "Serena?Serena?Can you hear me?" Blackness faded to light as Serena opened her eyes and sat up feeling groggy and as if she'd been hit over the head with a mallet. "Serena your cresent moon is visible!" Said chibiusa. Serena reached up and rubbed her forhead. "You'll never believe this guys,i had an aperishion!" Serena said. Artimis jumped up onto serena's bed and sat facing her. "I have a device that will allow us to see what you saw. Do you want to try that?" Asked artimis. Serena nodded and artimis jumped off the bed and led them to serena's desktop. On top was a tiara like objet and a video screen. Artimis jestered serena to put the tiara on and relax. "now serena,think about what you saw and relax,we should see everthink you saw on this screen."  
  
Serena relaxed and the screen went fuzzy but an image appeared. A girls figure could be seen with flowing red hair. She was holding something, a long object. All was misty and calm but the skys suddnly turned black and the beautiful figure turned around and faced the screen. The object was a sword. The girl lunged at the screen and serena screamed. The screen then went fuzzy then blank.  
  
"Serena?"asked lita "Im ok,it was just a shock. Who could that have been? Someone from the past?" Chibiusa was staring at the blank screen in shock. "I think i know her. Ive been taking sword classes so i learn how to defend myself when my powers dont work. Theres a girl who attends the classes with me and the other students, she quiet good but shes scary and serious looking." "Maybe we should visit your mother and father and see if we can study her? Serena you will not be able to come since the same being can not exist in the same place in the same time." explained rei. Serena nodded and gave chibiusa a hug. "Its nice to see you've grown up into a beautiful lady chibiusa"smiled serena. "Thankyou serena...no mama. Lets go guys to see my parents in the 30th century!!" 


	2. the stare

Chapter two  
  
Chibiusa took out her time key and opened the time gate to the 30th century. Everyone held hands and said goodbye to serena. "See you guys soon!" shouted serena. Lita,rei,mina,ami and chibiusa disappeared into the gate and in turn the gate disappeared too. Serena continued to stare into the sky when luna asked her what was wrong. "Serena?Are you ok?" "Im ok luna,its jsut i have a strange feeling thats all". "Maybe your hungry" chuckled artimis. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- (30th century)  
  
"Welcome!" Neo-queen serenity was waiting for them to arrive after getting their message from the past. She jestered them to follow her into the studying halls. "The vision serena had, it showed this girl you know small lady?" questioned serenity. "Yes mama, i know her from sword practise,its definatly her!" "Serena could not come of course,she could of gave you more details."said mina Serenity nodded and led them further in to the palace. Ami got out her computer. This was an excerlent time to collect data on the palace's structure and energy levels. They followed Serenity into the sword practise room where students from many planets were training. "There"whispered chibiusa. Everyone followed her gaze into a corner where a slim girl with red hair was polishing a sword. "That looks like the sword in the vision"said ami "Should we talk to her?"asked mina "And what should we say? Oh hi you were in my friends vision,why did you try and kill her??" "I was only being helpful rei!"pouted mina Chibiusa kept staring at the girl until she looked up and saw her staring at her. A scowl crossed her face and her eyes glowed red.Chibiusa gasped and stepped back. "Small lady whats the matter?" quizzed serenity. "Her eyes....they glowed red mama" whispered chibiusa. Lita had also seen the girls eyes glow and put a hand on chibiusa's shoulder. "I know i saw too. She look possed by something,ami could you run a check or something on the energy around her?" asked lita. Ami nodded and tapped into her computer and it beeped. She closed it and turned to everyone. "The energy levels are extremly off balance with everyone elses,even yours your majesty"said ami.  
  
Serenity looked conserned and jestered to a near by guard to get a messenger. "I will find out who this girl is, mabe that will help you in your studys. Mean while you need to change your lothes to fit in with everyone,you all look out of place. Small lady take them to the clothes room, and you can put on your royal gown" "Yes mama"  
  
Everyone followed chibiusa down a hallway and disappeared out of serenitys sight. King endymion appeared and took serenitys hand. "Are you ok my love?" he asked "I have a odd feeling about that girl,she has an unusual energy level" 


End file.
